


Jeanie Undocked

by freakishcats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, George and Hermione are besties, Golden Trio grows apart, Grief/Mourning, Hermione is a bit of a mess, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One-Sided Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishcats/pseuds/freakishcats
Summary: The worst part was is that nobody saw the happiness the young lovers had brought to each other. Nobody saw it bloom and nobody saw it on the day a young girl's dream was destroyed when the man she loved died. So nobody understood why Hermione was so different after the war and why she wasn't in love with Ron Weasley. Why did the former golden girl fall so far from grace and spend her days getting drunk with George Weasley?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Jeanie Undocked

September 2001

Hermione Granger walked down the aisle to a redhead in the backyard of the Burrow. Really it was what she always expected…one day she would marry a Weasley. And it seemed to be what everyone else imagined. The difference was is everyone else had one Weasley in mind while Hermione had always had another. However, sometimes circumstances change things.

…

May 1998

Fred Weasley dies on the second of May. Fred Weasley died with a secret. And now only one person was left alive that knew Fred Weasley had known what that secret was. And that was because they had experienced it too.

Because Fred had died a man very much in love. And the only other person who knew this was Hermione Granger because she was his great love. So it is safe to say the love story of a bookworm and a prankster died on this day.

Although that may not be entirely true because there was someone else left alive who had been noticing the last few years his twin's changed behavior. The owls he sent with patented daydream charms every few weeks. The longing and affectionate looks he sent towards the girl everyone always assumed was claimed by their little brother. And he was sure his speculations were right on the day Fred died when he saw the sadness in Granger's eyes that is possible went deeper than his own. He saw how that sadness was too much for just the troublemaking older brother of her best friend.

…

April 1997

"I don't get wizarding culture sometimes." Hermione said.

"And what don't you get about it, Jeanie?" implored Fred curly as they sat on the ground of Honeydukes. He was really surprised that she had agreed to sneak out and meet him.

"Don't call me that Fredrick!" she warned. But then continued, "Well people get married awfully young don't they. I mean in the muggle world it would be considered stupid to marry a person just out of school."

Fred looked at her strangely. His expression to her unreadable

"I think muggles are a bit off your rocker if you ask me. If you love someone why wait, you know?" Fred said.

Heemionw looked up at him slightly confused. "Well, it's just a little old fashioned…and I thought you would be the last person to agree with traditions and convention.

Fred surprised Hermione by laughing out loud. His reactions to things always surprised her, but in a good way. She never knew exactly what to expect with Fred and it was exciting.

"Tell me Jeanie what in Godric's name would be conventional about a bookworm and a prankster getting married. If you ask me our love itself breaks tradition and what is expected. Us tying the knot would just further prove that."

Hermione studied home for a minute, "I agree with the muggles, you know. I think it's foolish to get married so young. But, then I guess we're all fools in love."

"Even the smartest witch of her age? He teases.

"Especially me. And I happen to think a certain love of mine could convince me to make a certain foolish decision sooner rather than later if he wanted too."

Fred grins. It's the type of grin he has when he starts planning something.

….

December 1996

Fred enters the workroom after a long day of work looking for one thing in particular. But he wasn;t expecting George to be there.

"I thought you were headed to bed." George remarks.

Fred doesn't respond, but continues to look for what he needs. He spots it in the patented daydream charm and grabs two to send along with a letter he is sending to Hogwarts.

"Don't dream enough when you sleep Fred?" Geroge teases lightly.

Fed shrugs, "They're for a friend."

"Could that friend happen to be a certain which who if I remember corrected thought those were 'brilliant magic'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about George." And with that Fred left the room.

…

June 1996

Hermione had snuck out her parents house. It was the first time she had ever done something like that. But desperate measures require desperate means. And when Fred told her that George was staying at the Burrow tonight and his flat was free she wasn't going to give up the chance to be with him alone. Especially when alone time with her annoyingly handsome, secret boyfriend was so limited.

An unspoken question fills the room. For two Gryfiondors both are having quite a lot of trouble building up the courage.

"Do we tell them?" Hermione finally asks.

"I want to. I want to brag to the world about my brilliant girlfriend. But…the reaction wouldn't be good"

Cringing Hermione replies, "Ron's in love with me. And everybody for some reason assumes that means I love him back. I don't want to hurt anyone"

Fred smiles sadly, "It's not your fault you couldn't resist the devilishly handsome and charming Fred Weasley."

"It really isn't. I couldn't resist you even if I tried Fred."

….

April 1996

Hermione knows Fred is leaving. She was mad at first, but now she's ok. She's ok but going to miss him a lot. So in the few weeks before the twins leave both Fred and Heemrion's friends seem to notice neither of them being around a lot. But, with Umbridge and everything else going on it's easy to ignore. Nobody would have guessed that the two of them spent all their free moment in this last week's snogging in broom closets like their lives depended on it knowing they wouldn't see each other for a while after he left. Well at least nobody but George guessed.

…

November 1995

Hermione and Fred were fighting over one of his pranks. Fred screams at her why she even cares. Hermione in fury and not screaming admits that she likes him.

Embarrassed she made to run away. But before she can Fred grabs her hand. He doesn't say anything. He lets his actions do the talking and kisses her.

…

The Yule Ball 1994

Ron Weasley saw Hermione Granger in a whole different light that night. He saw her as more than a bookworm, he saw her as the brilliant and beautiful young women she was becoming. And it also didn't hurt that she was on the arm of world famous quidditch player making him feel jealous. That was the night that Ron began falling in love with Hermione Granger. Everyone knew it and it never occurred to anyone that Hermione wouldn't one day feel the same.

But little did anyone know that the same thing was happening to Rom's older brother. Fred was halfway in love with her by the end of the night. How nobody noticed that his eyes never left Hermione that night is a wonder. Well, of course nobody but his twin.

…

October 1991

Hermione and Fred met on the train to Hogwarts. Fred had noticed the first year was having trouble making friends and saw her alone in the library with her books. He understood how hard that must be to be a muggleborn and thrown into a completely different world and having to navigate it. Trying to be nice and make the slightly odd, but also undeniably smart first year feel welcome he made his way over to her. 

"Hi," Fred says, startling the girl from her books.

She looks up and timidly gives him a polite smile. "You're one of twins I met on the train. I'm not sure if you're Fred or Geroge."

Fred was about to respond and say he was George as they usually did liking to trick people. But something stopped him, "Fred,” he says. “And you're Granger."

Hermione wrinkles her nose, "I don't like that everyone here calls me by my last name. I have a perfectly good first name, you know."

Fred smiles lightly at her, "Well I happen to think calling you by your first name would be boring. But, I guess we can make a compromise. Tell me what's your middle name?"

"Jean." Hermione replies without thinking.

On that day two things happened. Young Hermione Granger became hopelessly smitten against her will with Fredrick Weasley. And two, Fred would only call her Jeanie from that day forward. And as much as his nickname annoyed her it also further endeared her to him.

So after Halloween when Hermione became good friends with his little brother she wasn't complaining that she was now around the annoying and charming Fred Weasley more.

….

November 1998

Geroge was just starting to live again. For the first time since his brother died he was laughing and having fun with his siblings at the Burrow. It was later that evening when Ron pulls George aside for some advice.

"George, I'm worried about Hermione. And…I know you've been through a lot and you seem to be getting back on your feet. I just wanted some advice on how to help her."

Well this was awkward. George didn't really know Hermione too well. But after Fred had died and he went through his stuff he found the letters between Hermione and the pictures. And although he had suspected there was something between the two he never imagined it ran as deep as the words in their letter showed. He never imagined it was serious enough for the engagement ring he found in Fred's nightstand.

So he didn't know what to tell his brother. He couldn't just tell Ron that the girl he's been in love with since his early teens had been living a secret life. And that, that secret life was with Fred and if he had lived they would probably not be far away from being bonded to him for life.

"Ron, just give her time. We all lost things in the war."

"But George you don't get it. She refused to go back to school this year. Even after they gave her the position of head girl. And then she decided to take a job at some bookstore in diagon alley part time when she could have her pick for any position she wants at the Ministry. It's not like her."

Geroge doesn't know what the right thing is to do. He wants to tell him Hermione's grieving the loss of her longtime boyfriend. Of course it is going to take her time. Of course it is going to change her. But, he also won't give away Hermione and Fred's secret. They had obviously kept it for a reason.

"She hardly even talks to me and Harry anymore. And now she's decided to move out of the Burrow even though mom has insisted she can stay. She's going to live in her parent's house alone. I can't imagine that will be good for her.”

"Ron, be patient. She may be dealing with more than you know. But just keep an eye on her, be there for her. But, also give her space. Maybe that's what she needs right now. It's what I needed to grieve."

Ron nods slightly and thanks Geroge before leaving. But, Geroge stays for a moment. He knows he needs to help and be there Hermione. It's what Fred would have wanted. And besides if Fred had lived she would have one day soon probably have been his wife. She was family and George refused to give up on family.

....

May 2nd 1999

Hermione and George Weasley are at the Leaky Cauldron day drinking. It would be in the headlines tomorrow, 'Golden Girl Drunk at Leaky Instead of Attending the Anivorsy Ball'. Hermione was used to it by now. All the articles about her downward turn since the war. And although she had been doing better this day was bound to bring a bit of a relapse. It had been a year since the man she loved died. And so here she sat already drunk by 3:00 in the afternoon with his identical brother about to take another shot of fire whiskey to put her further into oblivion.

"You know he was going to purpose Granger!" George blurts out slurring slightly.

It wasn't something he would say to her sober. He wasn't sure if she should tell her. He was scared it would just make her feel worse about the whole thing. Especially just as she was starting to get back on her feet. But as he watches her drunk state he sees a sad smile overtake her face.

"I kind of dared him too, you know. I told him that he could convince me to do it if he wanted too. It's nice to know he wanted to."

At that moment Geoge is glad he told her.

"Let's toast to it." Hermione says holding her glass up with tears and the same sad smile on her face. With a similar expression George holds up his shot and clinks it with hers.

…

September 1999

Geroge walks into the Leaky looking around to find his party. He sees his new girlfriend Angelina sitting with Hermione and the two girls are talking in whispers about something. Lee sits there looking annoyed at having to sit through whatever conversation the girls are having.

When George arrives at the table the girls and sits down the girls immediately stop talking.

"What's wrong?" Geroge asks.

Hermione looks apprehensive before saying, "Ron asked me out."

Whatever he was expecting her to say it wasn't that. He hadn't thought that Ron and Hermione had talked much since the war. Right after it happened Hermione was too busy grieving to really be spending any quality time with him. And then Ron had started telling her how concerned he was over everything she did. First it was her not going back to Hogwarts, but then it became her not working at the Ministry, moving out of the Burrow, working at a bookshop, her newfound friend in George, and her increased drinking. And one day Hermione had enough and told Ron he could either accept her decisions or get out of her life.

"I thought you two haven't talked in almost a year." Geroge said.

"To be honest I've hardly talked with him since the Battle. It's only been in the last two months that we started talking a bit again. And then he started joining in on my weekly lunches with Harry and Ginny. I didn't think much of it-"

"But we all know he's been hopelessly in love with you since the Yule Ball. And I was sure at Hogwarts that you had feelings for him too. So I was telling her how she has to say yes." Angelina supplied.

Gerogre and Hermione look at each other each asking an unspoken question.

"Yes, Ange and think if Hermione married Ron and you marry Geroge you and your bestie would be sisters." Lee mocks in a high pitched voice.

Not catching on to the joke Angelina goes onto to tell Hermione how wonderful that prospect would be.

Hermione not being able to take it anymore interrupts, "I was in love with Fred."

The whole table freezes. Both Lee and Angelina look shocked. George just gives her a slight smile before saying, "Her and Fred would have surely married by now if not for…" he trails off.

Lee is the first to regain his composure, "So you two were together and we didn't know."

Hermione smiled sadly and reply "Nobody knew." That night is spent with Hermione telling them all about her relationship with Fred. And it's nice for her finally having someone besides Geroge know about it. It makes it feel more real and like maybe their love story had not completely died with Fred in the war. Maybe it was better to have had a trule love and lost the to then to have not loved at all.

…

July 2000

"I can't believe you're married Gergie." says Hermione at their first meeting at the Leaky since he and Angelina returned from their Honeymoon.

"You know nobody's ever called me Georgie besides Fred." He says reaching for his firewhiskey.

"I can stop if you want." Hermione says.

Geroge shakes his head. For some reason it feels right to have Hermione call him that. When he first tried to comfort and help her almost two years ago now it was out of a sense of duty because she was the woman that Fred loved. But after knowing her for just a few months she quickly became a very close friend and someone he genuinely enjoyed spending time with. The two of them were the two people closest to Fred which in turn gave them an unusual but close bond that eventually grew into a strong friendship and enjoyment for each other's championship.

"Geroge don't tell Ange or Harry this because they would feel betrayed, but you're my best friend." says Hermione.

"I won't tell my wife as long as you don't tell Lee this, but your mine. Now Granger, since my wife had work late tonight she made me promise to get all the details out of you about you showing up to our wedding with Ron. Now spill for your best friend."

Hermione immediately flushed and looked guilty. "George he won't stop bugging me about just giving him a chance and well I just wanted him to…"

Cutting her off George says, "Hermione as Fred's twin I think you should go out with Ron. He obviously cares about you a lot. What's the harm of giving a few dates a try and seeing if there's anything there. You're allowed to move on. It's time too."

Hermione just nods and downs the rest of her drink.

…

March 2001

Angelina Weasley had come to stop by Hermion's place to tell her some exciting news but was shocked to see her flat covered in bottles of books, cigarettes, and dirty clothes. And the place smells of that muggle drug weed. And in the middle of it all is her looking like a wreck passed out on the floor.

After Angelina finally waking Hermione up, cleaning her off, and having cry for what felt like hours she had finally confided in her what was wrong.

"He fucken proposed Ange. What am I supposed to do." Hermione cried.

"Marry him I'd guess."

"Ange I don't want it to be him. I want it to be Fred. I was supposed to be him. He was my Weasley. And nobody even knows except for you, Geroge, and Lee. I had liked him since first year, it was always him. But everyone just assumes because Ron was my good friend and he loved me that I loved him too all along. They think this was all how it was supposed to be, but it's not." Hermione cries.

Angelina had never seen Hermione like this before. It was no secret that the now 21 year old Hermione Granger was very different from the one the teenage Ron Weasley fell in love with. She was more cynical and seemed to be less focused on building a career. For now, she just wanted to have fun with her friends, work at her selling her beloved books for a wage that was just enough to cover her rent and money needed to go out on the weekends. She also was saving up to travel the world and was very open about not being sure what she wanted to with her life. For now though she wanted to enjoy being young and not having a million expectations on her.

She had lost what she thought was her future and endured terrible things and it changed her. She wasn't sure who she was anymore. And everyone seemed to be settling down in their lives. Most of their Hogwarts friends were married or were in serious enough relationships that it wouldn't be wrong to assume it wouldn't be long before they would be. Some like Bill and Fluer we're even starting families. And Hermione knew that had Fred not died that would be her too. Happily settled with a partner for a few years. She wouldn't have constantly seen Hogwart as the place he died and would have gone back to school. Sh would work some job at the Ministry. Her having NEWTS would open up her options to more than just working at Flourish and Bolts.

And that was the thing if Fred had lived, Hermione could see herself happily following the life most wizards and witches seemed to live. She would have probably married in her late teens after going back to her final year at Hogwarts. She could see herself only a few years older then she was now being ready to pop out a few more Weasleys. She would probably find some job she was passionate about and would allow her to do some good in the wizarding world, but would be flexible enough she could raise a kid or two on the side. And she would have been happy. The old her would have been.

However, now…she didn't want to do that with anyone but Fred. Now, she has changed. She liked her freedom, but she felt left behind by her friends. And that day Angelina told she was pregnant. Hermione didn't know what to do. Even George seemed to think it was time for her to move on from the bookshop and be more responsible. He and Ron were working together now and were closer than ever. And so he approved whole heartedly of her and Ron's relationship.

And Ron was a good distraction. He helped her feel better when she was at her lows. He was a distraction from grief and the meaninglessness she felt towards life. And everyone thought it would be good for her to settle down. That it would make her happy. But, to Hermione she she had found her person when she was a fifth year and snogging him in broom closets at Hogwarts. Yet she also knew couldn't do this forever. She had to move on.

She used to be smart and have ambitions. She had wanted to fight for house elf rights and eventually have a family. Now, she worked four days a week at a Diagon Alley Bookshop and spent her three day weekends convincing whichever of her friends was free on what day to go with her to the Leaky and get drunk. She was constantly on the cover of the profit for some mistake or other she made. She didn't even know why Ron even wanted to be with her.

So maybe that's why she took Angelina's advice that day. Let herself move on and be happy. And they thought marrying Ron would make her happy. So she agreed to marry him.

…

September 2001

George saw Hermione walking down the aisle. He had heard from Angelina, who was her made of honor, that Hermione had wanted to be alone last night. And when they found her this morning she was hungover and smelled like cigarettes and weed. 

Walking down the aisle you would never know though you would never know. She looked perfect and had a wide smile on her face. But then her eyes met him and he knew this was all wrong. She didn't love Ron, not in the way she needed to to marry him. He could see It Hermione was lost and was just looking for something to dock her. He could see it now so clearly she wasn't having a hard time marrying him because of grief. It was because Hermione Granger defined herself by her intelligence, achievements, and plans. In the war had been tortured, lost her parents, and the man she loved. And what she had needed was to find her new identity without Fred and without war. But all they all did was pressure her into this because they thought it would make her happy. And she agreed to it because she didn't know what else to do.

But as the wessing commenced and vows were said everyone smiled as the two became closer to being husband and wife. His mother even cried most likely out of happiness that Hermione would be officially her daughter. But George was panicking. But right after they were declared bonded for life Hermione surprised them all.

"Wait, stop!" Hermione said, confusing everyone, especially the groom.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I'm so sorry but I can't do this. This isn't right."

"What do you mean you can't? 'Mione we're meant to be. We've been in love since we were kids."

Hermione shook her head, tears falling down her face. "Ron…you're too good to me honestly. And you've always been a good friend and I never wanted to hurt you. But, I have to find what's going to make me happy…and this isn't it."

Whispers started in the crowd about what was going on. Everyone was shocked to hear this. Harry who was standing next to Ron even tried to inteven telling Hermione cold feet were not a reason to ruin her future happiness. He started to go on about how they had been in love since they were teenagers and were only one step away from happily ever after. And Ron agreed, trying to convince and practically begging Hermione to go through with it. Telling her again and again that this was fate.

Hermione though seemed a mix between guilt and being fed up. Interrupting him she said, "Ron if we're so meant tell me then how if Fred lived I would be married to him right now! Tell me why I've been in love him since I was eleven."

Everyone looked shocked at that admission. Hermione Granger, the girl everyone thought they knew would end with Ron Weasley since she was fifteen, had been in love with his older brother. Even Goerge was shocked that she had gone that far.

Ron just stood there mouth open and was hardly moving a muscle. And Hermione seems to immediately regret saying it.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I just…you deserve the truth. Me and Fred got together back in my 5th year and we didn't tell anyone because well…neither of us wanted to see you hurt. But Ron after he died I felt lost. And you were there trying to get me to go out with you. And I just…I thought I could be happy with you, but..I'm sorry…Ron?"

"You were in love with my brother the whole time I thought you were in love with me." Ron says, sounding broken.

Harry looks to Hermione and says, " 'Mione I think you should go."

Hermione nods and walks down the aisle. George regrets that his younger brother we hurt but he is also relieved that his best friend didn't tie herself in something only because she felt desperate just to have something that would give her direction again in life.

…

November 2001

After the big Wedding debacle his mother had banned Hermione from the Weasley home for hurting her baby boy. Ron was angry at her understand bilby. Ginny too refused to talk to her. Harry seemed torn between his two best friends. Although he agreed with Ron, he could also say that Hermione's change since the war made much more sense now. And he could see just how much she had been hurting. He found out about her regular heavy drinking and use of muggle drugs and shocked just how much she spiraled. And much to his wife's and Ron's annoyance refused to shun her.

Geroge and Angelina were the only Weasley's who would still talk to her. And as Angelina was heavily pregnant now and was going out less they had missed a few of their weekly Leaky Cauldron meet ups with Hermione. But she would often come to the falt above the shop and the three of them would just talk or play wizards chess and laugh through it all. Their support meant everything to her.

But she also knew it was time to make a change. Time to go somewhere new for a while and let herself fade into obscurity. A place where she wasn’t the lost war hero and fallen golden girl. She just needed to get away for a while and get to know herself. She was only twenty-one after all. She needed to find what made her happy on her own terms and get away from the reminders of her past that sent her in to a spiral of bad habits. And that’s what she did. She decided to leave for a year to travel the world and hopefully find some meaning out of her life.  
Everyone shocked but they both hope that Hermione can find what she needs away.And Hermione just hoped she could find something she wanted to do with her life and some direction. But, for noe she was ok to be young and lost, but free and on one hell of an adventure.

….

July 1997

"Do you really have to leave with them Jeanie?" Fred had asked late one late as they laid out on the ground of the Burrow.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't. I have to do everything I can to stop Voldamort. This is bigger than just us Fred."

Fred nods. He knows she has too. Someone has too make sure that Voldemort is ended once and for all. And Harry and Ron couldn't survive a single day on their own. Fred knew what was at stake. He just wished his girlfriend could actually tell him when she was going and what she was doing. Not just that she was leaving to stop Voldemort with Harry and his little brother who was in love her. He wanted to protect her and make sure she was ok.

"Fine. Then I want you to tell me something that neither of those gits you call friends knows about you."

"Like a secret? I thought only girl lik Pavarti and Lavender asked for those at sleepovers. Can we just seroise?"

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just compare me those two. Now come tell your poor boyfriend a secret."

"Fine. I don't what want to do after everything. I mean of corse I'll be with you, but as far as my career goes I'm lost."

Fred looked surprised for a minute. But, then smiled lightly at her.

"Well, that makes it more interesting Jeanie.…And if you're not tied down to anything then maybe we can travel."

"Travel?"

"Yeah, like instead of doing a honeymoon in one place for a week. We just leave everything behind and go see the world for a few months. Maybe it could even help you figure out what you want to do by seeing some stuff. We could just be lost for a little bit…but free.

Hermione thinks for a moment but thinks that after the war that sounds like a nice things to do. It sounds nice to just be free and have a plan that didn't involve her making any stressful decisions. And Fred was right maybe she sisn't need to know, she could just be lost for a bit. She could be young and see things and figure it out as she went. And what did it matter if she was lost with him.

"I'm going to hold you to that Fred. After the war you and me are going to on one hell of an adventure."

And for once Hermione doen't feel as lost. She feels like she finally found something that sounds right and like she can count on. She feel like not everything has to be figured out as long as she had Fred. She wouldn’t even know what to do if she didn’t have him. One thing is for sure without him she would be a boat lost at the rough sea. Fred is her anchor keeping her safe and stable no matter how harsh the world around them is.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a while and just decided to write it out one day. Figure I might as well share it. It's my first fanfic and a little unedited so sorry for any typos! Hope you enjoy my version of Fred and Hermione!


End file.
